1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a medium transport device.
2. Related Art
A medium transport device that has a transporting portion for transporting a medium in a transport direction and a winding portion for winding the medium is well known. A liquid discharging apparatus such as an ink jet printer is an example of a medium transport device. In an ink jet printer, the medium on which liquid is discharged is transported.
JP-A-2004-107021 is an example of the related art.
A certain type of the above-described medium transport device has two types of operation modes. The operation modes include a winding mode in which the medium transported by the transporting portion is wound around a winding portion and a non-winding mode in which the medium transported by the transporting portion is not wound around the winding portion. In conventional devices, however, it is possible that the transport of the medium is hindered.